Hinata Love Magic Square
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hinata, gadis cupu yang membuat semua orang kebingungan karena bisa berteman dengan Gaara yang merupakan berandalan yang paling dikenal di sekolah. Bagaimana jika Hinata ternyata mempunyai perasaan dengan Gaara dan berusaha mengajak Gaara ke pesta dansa dengan wujud 'dewasa'-nya? Disinilah magic memainkan peranannya / just ONE SHOOT


_**Hinata's Love* Magic Square**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran dan segala bentuk kegajean yang tidak tertuang disini**_

_**Ini sebenarnya cerita dari salah satu komik yang berjudul 'Nil's Love* Magic Square' dari Runa Ikemi. Kalau sempat, silahkan baca ceritanya. *sekalian promosiin komiknya* #plakk**_

_**Langsung aja ya ke ceritanya :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini adalah kisah yang berasal dari dunia yang di penuhi dengan _**magic**_. Yah, sebut saja ilmu sihir untuk meperjelas semuanya. Dan untuk menguasai itu tentu saja perlu sekolah, sama seperti manusia. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang manusia, tetapi membahas sebuat tempat dimana semua remaja belajar sihir.

Nama tempat itu adalah _**Gilliard Clones Rios et Vietta**_. Dan mari kita menilik bagaimana kisah orang-orang di tempat ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis terlihat kepayahan membawa setumpuk buku yang tebal dan tingginya melebihi tingginya sehingga gadis ini tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sementara di depannya ada dua orang _**senpai**_ yang sedang berjalan dan salah satunya tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat buku yang paling atas jatuh dan menimpa kaki _**senpai**_ yang menyenggolnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, seluruh buku-buku yang dia bawa jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Ma-maaf.."Suara gadis itu pelan namun tidak di dengar karena sang _**Senpai**_ sudah berteriak marah pada gadis itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha! Apa kau tidak punya mata!"Bentak sang _**senpai**_ yang membuat gadis itu ketakutan

"Ma-maafkan aku.."Kata gadis itu terbata-bata

"Cih, kau murid tingkat dasar tapi berani sekali tidak sopan pada _**senpai**_-mu.."Ucap _**Senpai**_ yang satunya

"Maaf.."Ucap gadis itu dan menundukkan kepala. Sementara tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda berjalan menuju mereka.

Kedua orang itu hanya bisa menyipitkan mata karena tempat mereka sekarang yaitu lorong tidak terlalu terang karena hari sudah agak gelap. Tapi begitu mereka mengetahui siapa pemuda itu ditambah lagi tatapan pemuda itu yang sepertinya marah, membuat kedua _**senpai**_ itu segera meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hey Hinata.."Sapa pemuda itu yang membuat sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya

"_**Senpai**_.."Panggil gadis itu yang bernama Hinata Gills

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanyanya sambil membantu Hinata memunguti buku yang berserakan di lantai

"Tidak apa-apa _**Senpai**_.."Ucap Hinata dan membawa buku-buku yang sudah tidak menutupi pandangannya karena sebagian bukunya di bawa oleh _**senpai**_-nya.

"Lain kali jika kau membawa buku sebanyak ini, kau minta tolong padaku.."Ucap pemuda itu yang lebih mirip mengomel

"Baik, Gaara _**senpai**_.."Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka berdua bertemu dua bulan yang lalu, saat Hinata ingin memberi makan _**gromone**_ -nama lain dari peri hutan- dan melihat para _**senpai**_ sedang menyiksa mereka. Tentu saja Hinata berusaha melindungi _**gromone**_, meski tahu jika Hinata tidak mungkin menang dari para _**senpai**_ yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi dari Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau! Anak tingkat dasar sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur!"Bentak Kiba yang kesal karena kesenangannya di ganggu oleh Hinata

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau melihat temanku disiksa.."Jawab Hinata dibuat-buat berani, padahal _**inner**_-nya sudah ketakutan

"Kau jangan melawan senior deh~"nasehat Shino yang dijawab Hinata dengan tatapan menantang

Lee yang merasa di tantang Hinata mendorong Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata terpental.

"Rasakan itu!"Tawa Kiba lalu berkata "kulihat wajahmu suram. Kau juga bilang berteman dengan gromone pasti karena kau tidak mempunyai teman.."

Shino dan Lee tertawa mendengar ucapan Kiba, sementara Hinata mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya.

Bugh!

Suara pukulan membuat Hinata tersadar dan menoleh kearah _**senpai**_ yang di pukuli oleh seorang _**senpai**_. Hinata terpana melihat _**senpai**_-nya, dan dia bukan terpana dalam artian romantis. Dia terpana karena baru kali ini ada seorang _**senpai**_ mau membelanya dan _**senpai**_ itu adalah orang yang terkenal di sekolahnya.

Clone Gaara, _**senpai**_ tingkat atas dan _**senpai**_ yang paling berandalan di sekolah.

"Kau Gaara! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku!"Seru Kiba tidak terima

Gaara memandang Kiba dengan _**deathglare**_-nya (padahal Gaara hanya kesal), "aku mau memberi makan _**gromone**_, tapi kulihat kau menganggu _**gromone**_ dan gadis itu. Perlu alasan apa lagi?"

"Jangan main-main kau Gaara! Kami bertiga dan kau sendiri! Kau akan kalah!"Seru Lee dan mereka bertiga (Lee, Kiba dan Shino) menyerang Gaara

Dan tanpa peri-kemanusiaan (menurut Hinata), Gaara menghajar ketiga _**senpai**_ itu. Hinata yang melihat adegan kekerasan itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menonton dengan ketakutan bersama _**gromone**_ yang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Sialan! Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau menyesal!"Seru Shino saat mereka bertiga lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata

Gaara memandangi mereka tanpa ekspresi, lalu entah siapa -atau tepatnya darimana- mendarat di pelipis Gaara dan membuatnya berdarah. Hinata melihatnya tentu saja merinding dan berniat untuk kabur. Namun melihat _**senpai**_-nya duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon dengan luka di pelipisnya membuat Hinata bimbang.

'_**Dia berdarah. Aku harus bagaimana?**_'Gumam Hinata kebingungan

Gaara merasa di perhatikan, mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ditundukkannya dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam (padahal maksudnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan biasa).

_**Deg**_. Hinata tidak bisa menyuarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dan malah berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan memandang langit yang tertutupi oleh pohon yang rindang. Dia sudah terbiasa jika semua orang kabur darinya saat melihat tatapan matanya yang menurut semua orang menyeramkan, menantang dan menyebalkan.

'_**Aku tidak menantang, tapi mataku seperti ini..**_'Gumam Gaara sambil menahan sakit akibat luka di pelipisinya

Gaara terkejut melihat gadis yang ditolongnya tadi dan dikira Gaara kabur, kembali lagi. Dan gadis itu tampak terengah-engah.

"Ini.. Obat.."Ucap Hinata terengah-engah dan segera meletakkan obat yang dia bawa

"Eh?" Reaksi Gaara pertama kali saat Hinata memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya. "Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Eh?" Giliran Hinata yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Gaara

"Takut kok. Lihat, tanganku gemetar.."Kata Hinata terus terang dan memperlihatkan tangannya yang gemetar yang membuat Gaara _**jawdrop. **_"Tapi.. Setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, hanya matamu yang menakutkan. Itu kesanku.."

Gaara menahan tawanya yang membuat Hinata memasang wajah kebingungan. Gaara akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya akhirnya tertawa.

"Eh?"Tanya Hinata masih memasang wajah kebingungan

"Kau aneh! Baru kali ini ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku.."Jelas Gaara yang masih tertawa

Hinata hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ mendengarnya. Hinata bingung harus mengkategorikan ucapan Gaara sebagai pujian atau hinaan.

Namun sejak saat itu, Hinata dan Gaara berteman baik. Mungkin karena mereka berdua mempunyai banyak persamaan, meski tidak terlihat begitu. Dan mereka juga sering bertemu setiap pulang sekolah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ah~ kurasa semua orang terlalu menilai orang berdasarkan penampilannya.."Keluh Hinata saat sedang membaca buku di taman dekat hutan yang ditinggali _**gromone**_

Gaara mendengar keluhan Hinata berkomentar, "julukanmu 'kutu buku' kan?"

Hinata mendengarnya hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ dan bergumam '_**bisakah kau tidak mempertegasnya seperti itu?**_'

"Tapi aku yakin kau bisa berubah jika berniat... Tidak sepertiku, jalan biasa saja semua orang sudah ketakutan. Diajak berteman..."Ucapan Gaara tidak selesai karena mendengar pengumuman

_**Clone Gaara dari tingkat atas, harap segera ke ruang guru. Ku ulangi, Clone Gaara dari tingkat atas harap segera ke ruang guru.**_

"Ada apa?"Tanya Hinata tidak di jawab Gaara dan meninggalkan Hinata bersama gromone

Hinata yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, diam-diam mengikuti Gaara ke ruang guru.

'_**Kuharap senpai tidak terkena masalah..**_'Gumam Hinata dalam hati

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ada murid yang melaporkan bahwa kau berbuat kekerasan.."Tegur Asuma _**sensei**_ saat Gaara menghadap

Hinata yang bersembunyi dari balik tembok hanya bisa terdiam. Ah~ apa karena menolongnya dari _**senpai**_ tingkat menengah yang memarahinya tadi, jadi Gaara kena marah?

"Padahal nilaimu yang paling bagus di angkatanmu. Tapi jika sikapmu seperti ini terus, kau bisa tidak naik tingkat.."Terang Asuma _**sensei**_ yang sebenarnya kesal karena selalu dia yang harus menasehati Gaara jika terkena masalah.

Gaara menatap Asuma _**sensei**_ dengan tatapan biasa, namun disalah artikan sebagai tatapan menantang yang membuat Asuma _**sensei**_ kesal dan menampar Gaara.

Plak!

Bunyi itu segera membuat Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat Gaara yang sudah ditampar.

"Berapa kali sudah aku peringatkan kau, tapi sikap angkuhmu tidak bisa hilang juga. Apa perlu aku masukkan kau ke bilik hukuman?" Ancam Asuma sensei yang membuat tubuh Hinata menegang

Bilik hukuman itu sama saja dengan melemparkan diri menuju neraka. Dari buku yang di baca Hinata, bilik hukuman itu bisa membuat orang gila. Tidak! Hinata tidak mau Gaara menjadi gila!

Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah berada di antara Gaara dan Asuma _**sensei**_ dan berteriak "hentikan!"

"A-apa?"Ucap Asuma _**sensei**_ kaget karena Hinata -yang merupakan pewaris dari pemilik sekolah itu- berteriak dan membela Gaara. Setahunya, Hinata Gills tidak mempunyai teman dan tipe penyendiri.

"Senpai bukan orang yang melakukan kekerasan tanpa alasan! Dan tolong jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja!"Teriak Hinata yang membuat Asuma _**sensei**_ kaget dan tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa.

Ditambah lagi Hinata sudah memasang mata berkaca-kaca yang membuatnya makin bingung. Kalau ketahuan membuat pewaris Gills menangis, bukan hanya di pecat dari jabatannya sekarang, tapi juga dikirim _**Angon Vice**_, tempat para pembangkang keluarga Gills dipekerjakan menjadi budak.

Gaara terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Gaara takut itu hanya mimpi, hanya ilusi dan bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Po-pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati.."Terang Asuma _**sensei**_ sebelum pergi dengan terburu-buru

Namun semua itu nyata~

Gaara menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedang menangis. Gaara menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan berkata "kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ha-habis _**senpai**_ sebenarnya baik. Aku jadi kesal kalau mendengar _**senpai**_ di salahkan atas perbuatan yang _**senpai**_ tidak lakukan.."

Gaara terdiam, lalu tanpa dia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku.."

Meskipun Hinata sudah mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih Gaara, tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Tapi Hinata menyadari satu hal sejak hari itu. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai _**senpai**_-nya, Clone Gaara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap pengumuman yang ditempel di dinding mading dengan bimbang. Sebenarnya pengumuman itu sudah tersebar di _**colk**_, -sejenis pengumuman lewat selembaran dan akan hilang dengan sendirinya jika sudah dibaca sekali- tapi tetap saja Hinata ingin memastikannya.

"..pesta dansa ya.."Ucap Hinata pelan, "aku.. Ingin pergi.. Sama _**senpai**_.."

"Yo! Lihat apa?"Sapa Gaara yang mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget

"A-aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok!"Jawab Hinata panik dan berusaha menutupi pengumuman itu dengan tubuhnya

"Gitu?"

'_**Fiuh, untung senpai percaya..**_'Gumam Hinata dalam hati dan menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengajak Gaara ke pesta dansa

"Um.. Ano..."Ucap Hinata yang membuat Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Hinata. Tapi Gaara segera menyadari aura-aura yang tidak enak dan menoleh kearah lorong. Ternyata benar dugaannya~

"Maaf! Ayo kita sembuyi.."Tarik Gaara yang membuat Hinata kebingungan

"Eh?"

"Kita sembunyi di pilar sana.."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri karena berbagai alasan. Selain karena jaraknya dengan Gaara terlalu dekat, Hinata juga sesak nafas. Namun semua itu terlupakan sejenak saat seorang gadis yang berpenampilan seksi lewat. Hinata melihatnya kagum.

"Untung saja dia sudah pergi. Hampir saja aku berpapasan dengan orang yang paling kuhindari.."Jelas Gaara pada Hinata, namun tidak dijawab oleh Hinata

"Hinata.. Kau baik-baik saja?"Panggil Gaara yang khawatir karena Hinata tidak kunjung menjawab juga

Hinata segera tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan berkata "ya. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Tapi Hinata berbohong jika mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, karena pada nyatanya dia merasa minder. Apa harapannya terlalu tinggi?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap tampilan dirinya di cermin. Pendek, tidak menarik dan wajah jerawatan. Kecewa, satu kata yang paling cocok menggambarkan dirinya sekarang.

"Haa~ kenapa aku seperti ini?"Keluh Hinata dan bersandar pada cermin

Padahal gadis seusianya seharusnya sudah tumbuh tinggi. Apa karena dia kekurangan kalsium?

Lalu apa yang bisa dia banggakan sebagai seorang gadis?

"Yang kupunya..." Hinata memandangi tumpukan buku di meja belajarnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara memberi makan para _**gromone**_ seperti biasanya. Eh, dibilang seperti biasa rasanya tidak tepat. Biasanya ada Hinata yang ikut memberi makan para _**gnomone**_ dan bercerita bagaimana para sensei atau orang-orang yang ada di kelas memperlakukannya akibat penampilannya yang '_**kutu buku**_'.

Gaara memandangi jam besar yang digunakan untuk memperlihatkan waktu meskipun mereka semua berada di radius satu kilometer dari pusat sekolah. Sudah 30 menit berlalu, dan dia belum datang.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak datang ya..?"Ucap Gaara yang lebih mirip bertanya kepada _**gromone**_ yang sedang makan di depannya

_**Gromone**_ itu hanya memandang Gaara bingung, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan memandang _**gromone**_ yang ada di depannya yang asik makan.

"Membosankan.."

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di perpustakaan, Hinata sibuk membaca buku dan di sampingnya teronggok tumpukkan buku yang menunggunya untuk dibaca Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sudah jadi.."Ucap Hinata pelan dan memandangi gambar yang dia buat di lantai. Gambar-gambar yang terkumpul dalam _**square**_ yang merupakan mantra untuk merubah wujud.

"Formulanya seharusnya sudah tepat.."Kata Hinata dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya, "tinggal mantranya"

'_**Aku pasti bisa. Aku sudah banyak berlatih..**_' Gumam Hinata sebelum mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantranya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Sihirnya berhasil. Sekarang tinggal mengajak senpai..**_'Gumam Hinata dan berjalan menyusuri lorong

Sepanjang jalan, semua orang -terutama cowok- tidak berhenti menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kagum dan banyak yang terkena serangan _**Love at First Sight**_.

Saat tiba di kantin, Hinata melihat Gaara sedang makan dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Hinata segera menuju meja Gaara.

"Um.. Salam kenal Gaara.."Ucap Hinata sedikit gugup, sementara Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung (meskipun matanya terlihat seperti sedang kesal)

"Mungkin ini agak mendadak, tapi maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa..."Ucapan Hinata tidak selesai karena gadis yang tempo hari berteriak memanggil Gaara dan datang kesana.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Dengar deh.."

"Eh?"Tanya Hinata

"Dengar, kau itu yang berisik!"Balas Gaara malas

"Eh?"Tanya Hinata kebingungan

"Pikirkan sekitarmu juga dong!"Kata Gaara yang membuat Hinata bingung. Sebenarnya perkataan Gaara untuk siapa? Hinata atau gadis seksi yang ada di depannya?

"Ck, pesta dansa kali ini payah! Semua cowok incaranku yang ingin kuajak ke pesta dansa lenyap.."Gerutu gadis seksi itu. "Ah benar. Bagaimana jika kau pergi denganku? Bukannya kau tidak ada pasangan, jadi tidak masalah bukan?"

"Ah itu~"

Tidak! Hinata tidak sanggup mendengarkan jawaban dari Gaara. Hinata baru menyadari usahanya selama dua minggu sia-sia dan sampai kapanpu tidak bisa menandingi si gadis seksi itu.

"Anu.."Kata Hinata dan menggebrak meja, yang membuat Gaara dan gadis seksi itu kaget. "aku permisi.."

"Kenalanmu?"

"Bukan.."Jawab Gaara singkat, namun tetap memandangi gadis itu berlari menjauh. Mata Gaara langsung membesar saat melihat gaya berlari gadis itu. Tidak mungkin, dia~

"Hey, Gaara!"Pekik gadis seksi itu karena Gaara berlari mengejar Hinata dan pada akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Gaara

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Kupikir semuanya akan beres jika aku menjadi sosok dewasa. Tapi ternyata, yang terjadi pada akhirnya adalah semuanya tidak tuntas. Bahkan di depan Gaara senpai, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..**_'Gumam Hinata dalam hati dan berjalan di lorong dengan uring-uringan

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata mengalir dan Hinata berusaha menghapusnya serta tidak menangis, namun yang terjadi dia malah terisak-isak.

"Haa~" Hinata menghela nafas dan berjalan sudah tidak bisa lurus

'_**Sepertinya tenangaku sudah terkuras habis. Aku harus segera berubah atau ada yang menemukanku pingsan dalam keadaan mengenaskan..**_'

Tap! Pundak Hinata di pegang dan dipaksa berputar ke belakang. Saat tatapan Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara, sejenak Hinata melupakan kelelahan dan tenaganya yang sudah semakin menipis.

'_**Gaara senpai..**_'

"Kau.. Hinata ya?"

Heeh? Apa!? Apa aku ketahuan! Tidak, aku harus menutupinya!

"Bu-bukan kok. _**Senpai**_ pasti salah orang.."

"Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu, kurasa benar kau Hinata.."

Ketahuan.. Secepat ini?

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghilang!? Kau ingin mengerjaiku!?"Tanya Gaara kesal

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."

"Jadi apa!? Kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu bukan? Katakan sekarang.."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok.."Jawab Hinata ragu-ragu

..Tidak tuntas.

"Ano.. Aku berpenampilan begini.."Ucapan Hinata tersendat saat memandang Gaara. Hinata mungkin akan terus membungkam mulutnya, tapi teringat dengan tujuannya, dia meneruskan ucapannya. "Karena ingin mengajak Gaara _**senpai**_ ke pesta dansa. Jadi~ jadi apakah _**senpai**_ mau?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat ekspresi Gaara sekarang.

"Ha? Cuma itu?"

'_**Tidak. Apa dia benar soal~**_'gumaman Hinata tidak selesai karena wajahnya di pegang oleh Gaara

"Tentu saja aku mau.."Jawab Gaara dan memberikan senyumnya yang tulus untuk pertama kali

Hinata melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ingin mengucakan sesuatu, namun pandangannya berubah menjadi samar-samar dan sedetik kemudian gelap.

"Hinata!"Seru Gaara panik saat Hinata pingsan dan kembali ke wujud asanya. Untung saja Gaara menangkap pinggang Hinata agar tidak jatuh ke lantai

"Anak seumuran dia bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi sungguh hebat. Yah, meski dia pingsan karena kelelahan.."Ucap si gadis seksi yang membuat Gaara berusaha menahan emosinya. "Tapi tidak kusangka kau penggemar _**lolicon**_.."

Gaara menatap gadis itu dengan _**deathglare**_ tebaiknya. "Sudah kuduga kau bakalan meledek begitu. Makanya aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya dan dia malah salah paham. Kau sendiri juga aneh, suka bersolek padahal kau cowok Naruto!"

Gadis seksi itu, err~ bisa dibilang cowok itu adalah Naruto hanya tertawa khas cewek dan mengikuti Gaara yang menggendong Hinata ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ya maaf karena aku ceroboh mengajakmu ke pesta dansa.."

"Dasar.. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengajak om-om ke pesta dansa nanti.."Nasehat Gaara

"Bilang '_**pangeran**_' dong.."

Sementara itu, saat Hinata di gendong oleh Gaara, Hinata bermimpi tentang masa depannya dengan Gaara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Hinata Love* Magic Square ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yeah, akhirnya ficnya selesai juga. Dan setelah dirubah sana-sini (niatnya mau ngikutin cerita yang asli, namun gatot), akhirnya jadi juga karya ini.**_

_**Maaf kalo Gaara digambarin OOC tingkat akut, tapi hanya mas Gaara yang cocok meranin tokoh ini. *alasan apa ini?* #plakk**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan jejal di tempat yang bernama review. Tapi tidak dipaksakan kok :')**_


End file.
